


Camisado

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Episode: s14e07 Unhuman Nature, Fainting, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Whump, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Seizures, Sick Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: finding your kid on the floor in a puddle of his own blood is something you only expect to see in your nightmares, but for team free will it's more likely than you think.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Camisado

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 : Concussion  
> •×•  
> technically he does get a concussion; also he isn't dying.  
> •×•  
> parent!sastiel and worried uncle!dean

"what is taking so long? it's not like the kid's dying." dean muttered, pacing outside of jack's bedroom as castiel looked over the sick child, said child having fainted earlier that afternoon in front of dean and scaring the crap out of him. "i dunno, maybe it's more than we thought."

"calming sam, real calming."

"he passed out, dean."

"yeah, from what felt like a fever to me, it's not that weird and cas should be able to heal him in seconds." the older hunter returned, not wanting to even think of the possibility that jack's feverish from something worse than a simple flu, his attention shifting when he heard the door open and the two men looked up, seeing castiel walk out of jack's bedroom with a worried expression.

"is he okay?"

"from what i could tell it's just a bad case of influenza, nothing extreme."

"he's healable, then?"

castiel frowned a little at dean's comment, "i would, but it wouldn't be wise for me to heal him from something as minor as this, his immune system needs to gain some sort of strength." the angel explained, wishing that he could just take away the gross feeling that his own son was dealing with right now, knowing from his own brief human experience that illness was nothing fun.

sure, kids get sick all the time, but that doesn't mean it isn't heartbreaking when they're laying in bed miserable as their body fights against whatever garbage sickness had found its way inside.

"i'll go pay a visit to the closest pharmacy, find him some flu meds and shit." dean mumbled and he began walking towards his room to grab his keys and wallet, stopping as he heard a loud thud and he turned to look back at sam and castiel, the two frozen from the sound as well and sam was the first to start moving, the others right behind him, "jack?"

upon entering the room, all eyes fell on jack and their hearts leaped into their throats at the sight of the blonde laying on the floor next to his bed, choking on vomit and bleeding from his head as he seized, "jack!"

**•••**

  
"can't you just get him inside?"

the obviously annoyed receptionist held back an eyeroll as she looked up at dean, "sir, i just need some basic information--that's the procedure; i do the work up and then i take him back." she explained as calmly as possible to the two extremely frantic and worried men standing before her, seeing a wobbly teenager standing behind them and clinging to who she assumed was his father, who was holding a small cloth to his head.

"basic information is that he's sick."

"do you see anyone here who isn't?"

dean couldn't really argue with her on that one and he let out mild sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, "full name, please." the nurse asked and they all blanked for a moment, do they use his actual name or do they give a fake? "you do know his name, right?"

"jack. jack kline." sam spat out, snapping back to reality, "k-l-i-n-e." castiel added, holding onto jack to keep the boy from topplong over, the feverish heat coming from him practically making him a walking heater, "date of birth?"

"is that really important?"

"what did you say your relationship was to the patient--"

"may 18th, 2000." sam interrupted, dean looking at him with a bit of surprise at how quickly his brother thought of a year, "okay, family medical history? let's start with the father." the nurse continued and the worry of 'what the hell do we say?' came back, "well.....he's dead."

"cause of death?"

in the brief moment of silence, castiel decided he would say it, "he was stabbed through the heart and he exploded." the angel spoke as if it was everyday news and the woman looked up at him with raised brows, dean also turning to him and giving him a look, "okay, we don't have time for this; he's sick, his name is jack kline, his father exploded. there, you got the basics, what does he need to do to see a doctor?!"

"jack!"

dean and sam turned at castiel's cry just in time to see jack falling to the floor and his head smacking against the tile, eyes widening at the small bit of the blood that appeared on the white floor.

**•••**

  
"this is crazy." dean sighed as the beeping of a heart monitor and the hissing of an oxygen tank filled his ears, hating that his nephew needed to he attached to those machines, "when jack became human i was worried that given what we do something would happen to him, but like a vampire or a ghoul, not a fucking cough."

"dean, he's not dying, stop acting like it."

"the kid cracked his head open twice and had a seizure, something more than a flu is happening, cas."

"i did a _very_ thorough look at him, it's just the flu, dean." castiel muttered, glaring at the man who was really not helping anyone's worry as they watched over jack as the boy slept in a hospital bed, cheeks rosy from fever while an iv line provided him with medication and fluids to try and get said fever down. 

"guys."

the small call from sam made dean and castiel turn around, one of the doctors that had taken jack in for testing walking into the room and towards them, "so, uh, what do we know?" sam asked calmly, trying not sound like the extremely worried parent that he was, "we took a few tests and the only positive result was for influenza."

"really? what about the passing out several times and the seizure?"

"high fever accompanied by dehydration and overworking himself; i can assure you that with enough rest and the right medication, he'll be back to normal and will be home tomorrow."

"tomorrow? why not today?"

"as you probably noticed, he hit his head rather hard on the floor when he fell, which resulted in a mild concussion and a small wound but that wound has been takem care of, we're just being safe and keeping him for the night and maybe a bit of tomorrow morning just to make sure his fever comes down enough; a delusional fever and a concussion is not the greatest combination and we can at least get one of those things to go away faster."

"......we're allowed to stay with him over night, right?"

the doctor gave a sad smile at sam's questions, "yes, but only one of you. i'm sorry, but it's all the hospital will allow." she cooed and sam nodded, "visiting hours are over at eight pm, though." she added and they gave her a thankful smile, her pager beeping in her pocket and she excused herself before leaving, going back to work.

  
**•••**

  
" _owie_." was the first thought that popped into jack head as he regained consciousness, his head throbbing dully and his body just overall aching, his stomach being a particular bother but compared to the past couple days, it wasn't as bad.

wait, where the hell was he?

jack opened his eyes, reaching his hands up and rubbing them, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light, thankfully it was rather dim in this room and he realized that he was in a hospital room and in one of those gowns that made him feel way too exposed.

"jack?" he heard his father whisper and he turned to his right, seeing castiel sitting in a chair next to the bed and he immediately felt safer at the knowledge that he was here, the angel giving him a gentle smile and jack smiled back, extremely tired still but happy to see his dad, "how are you feeling?"

"hmm.....sick."

"i figured, but is it a little less sick at least?"

jack nodded, pulling the blanket closer to him and snuggling into the fabric, grimacing as his head spun for a moment, "wha....wha' time s'it?" he slurred, half asleep still, "it's a little after six at night, sam and dean are getting some food before they come back." castiel explained in a soft voice, keeping his voice hushed, "do you want me to ask them to get you anything?"

the mention of food made jack's stomach roll and he swallowed thickly, burying himself into the warmness of the bed, "no th'nks, jus' wanna sleep." he muttered and castiel smiled, running his fingers through his son's hair and watching as his eyes immediately fluttered shut, "you can rest all you want, jack."

".....awes'me." was the slurred sentence jack managed to mutter before he fell asleep, beyond relaxed and secure as castiel played with his hair and watched over him.


End file.
